Tears of the Jolly Beetle
Tears of the Jolly Beetle is the fifth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It aired on September 27, 2014. Plot Henry and Captain Man are receiving medals from the vice mayor of Swellview, along with a coupon for a frozen yogurt store called Yotally Togurt. Charlotte, Jasper, and Piper attend and after they give their speeches (with Henry’s speech cut short), Jasper sees two girls go to take a walk with two nerds, because the nerds were wearing skinny jeans. Jasper then asks Captain Man if he would sign his Captain Man action figure. He throws it to Captain Man and it hits him in the face. Captain Man says that he was okay, but as he is signing the action figure, Henry notices that Captain Man’s lip was bleeding. At the Man Cave, Henry is eating his half of the frozen yogurt, and Mr. Gooch hurts Captain Man’s neck, foot, and hand to see whether Captain Man’s powers were completely gone. Then, Charlotte plays back some footage from yesterday’s ceremony and they see that a woman sprayed Captain Man’s neck with perfume. They realize that her perfume had to contain the tears of the jolly beetle. A jolly beetle’s tear contained an enzyme that broke down molecular density, which made Captain Man indestructible. Meanwhile, at Rigby’s Warehouse, a villain named Dr. Minyak, along with the woman that sprayed Captain Man were playing a sad movie for a bunch of jolly beetles so that they would cry and produce tears. Also, at a clothing store called, “Hey Jean,” the two nerds give Jasper some skinny jeans to try on. However, they were two sizes too small and he couldn’t get them off. Back at the Man Cave, Captain Man is supposed to help Henry catch an escaped tiger. However, Captain Man is too afraid to fight crime anymore, saying that he couldn’t protect a duck from a Chinese restaurant. Later, Henry comes and tells Captain Man that he was just pulling a lady out of a swamp. Charlotte comes downstairs and tells them what she found out. She tells them that the only thing jolly beetles eat are fish flakes and recently, a bunch of fish flakes had been sent to Rigby’s Warehouse. They realize that the only person who would need that many fish flakes would be someone who had a bunch of jolly beetles to keep them alive long enough to have a bunch of jolly beetle tears, enough to spray Captain Man. Captain Man doesn’t want to go and fight, so Henry goes to Rigby’s Warehouse himself. When he gets there, two of Dr. Minyak’s goons grab him. However, Captain Man arrives. One of the goons tries to attack Captain Man, but Captain Man is able to defeat him. He then grabs Dr. Minyak’s coffee mug and throws it at the other goon. Henry and Captain Man go to take the jolly beetles to the Man Cave, but Dr. Minyak knocks them down and escapes with his sidekick. He then lets off a gas that would destroy the beetles. Henry and Captain Man are able to grab the beetles and make them laugh. They take them back to the Man Cave, and find out that when the beetles watch something funny, they create an acid that reversed the effect of their tears. They play Drake & Josh episode, “Foam Finger,” for them and they get enough acid to spray Captain Man with. It works, and Captain Man gets his power back. They gen an emergency alert, but it turns out to just be Jasper, wandering around Swellview Park with his too-tight skinny jeans. Henry and Captain then go up their tubes. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart *Cooper Barnes as Captain Man *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlap *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Mr. Gooch *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook Quotes Piper: Kid Danger is so hot. Charlotte: (frowning) Yeeaaaah, you don't want to be saying that. Piper: Your problems are way bigger than your pants. Jasper: I got to start somewhere. Trivia *Siren and Jake Hart are absent in this episode, making it the second episode where they are both absent. *Charlotte wasn't seen working with Henry nor Captain Man in this episode. She also should've been seen with Captain Man and Henry at the beginning. However she did say stuff that makes it sound like she still works there (Ex. "Yeaaaaaah, you don't want to be saying that"). *Piper has a smaller role in this episode. *If possible, this is the first episode with three sublots even though Piper's subplot wasn't that big. *The warehouse where the Beetles are being held is on Abbey Lane, the street where The Beatles recorded most of their hits. *The frozen yogurt that Henry is eating is from "Yotally Togurt," the place André worked at in Victorious episode, "One Thousand Berry Balls." *When the gang is in the lab, Henry ask what would make the Beetles cry, a serious music plays and all 4 actors in the scene look upward as if waiting for the scene transition. *In order to make the jolly beetles laugh, they show them the Drake & Josh episode, "Foam Finger." Goofs *It's unknown why Jasper and Piper didn't recognize Kid Danger as Henry. They should have recognized him by his voice. Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes